


Pull

by Anonymous



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	Pull

"Can we be a bit ... rough tonight?" Jiwon mumbles his words, cheeks beginning to tinge pink. "I would like you to pull my hair." He pauses, looks up at Hanbin beneath his fringe. "Hyung."

Hanbin's eyes light up. His cock jumps to hardness, swelling inside his pants at hearing the honorific. Jiwon's older, but Hanbin finds it extremely hot when the person who is supposed to care for him looks for protection from Hanbin. “Of course, baby. You don’t have to ask twice. Come here, pretty boy, I can go as rough as you want.”

Hanbin pulls Jiwon onto his lap, kissing him, biting at his lips. His hands roam over the flat expanse of Jiwon's bare chest, scraping past a nipple, a gasp coming out of Jiwon's rose petal mouth instantly.instantly.

Jiwon wriggles in Hanbin's lap, grinding down in an attempt to speed up the process, and Hanbin chuckles. “Impatient, huh?”

“Yes.” Jiwon intones, “I - I really want you, hyung.”

Hanbin grins at him and leans back, pulling off his shirt, while Jiwon helps him unbutton his pants with shaky fingers. “I have another idea,” Hanbin says softly, and nudges Jiwon to the ground, kneeling in between Hanbin's legs. “Yeah?”

Jiwon beams shyly up at him and tugs at his boxers, leaning forward to mouth at Hanbin's cock. He takes the head of it in his mouth, one hand wrapped around the base, stroking lazily.

“Thought you were inpatient.” Hanbin asks, but his voice cracks mid-sentence as Jiwon suddenly sinks nearly all the way down, his hand speeding up. He pulls off, a strand of spit connecting his lower lip to the head, and looks up at Hanbin, batting his eyes. “God, you are a fucking tease. Jiwonie.”

“Hyung,” Jiwon says happily, licking a stripe up the underside of Hanbin's cock, then wrapping his mouth around it again. He bobs his head now, more vigorous than before, and Hanbin's hands curl into his hair, forcing him down, pulling the strands away from his face. Jiwon moans around Hanbin’s cock, loving the way Hanbin tugs at his hair, it feels so good.

“You're loving this aren't ya?” Hanbin asks softly, a trace of a moan in his voice. “God, your mouth feels so good… You have no idea, baby boy, fuck—” Jiwon swallows around him, and Hanbin’s words get cut off by a moan.

Both of his hands, and his mouth, are on Hanbin's cock, and the younger boy groans from over-stimulation. Jiwon's never felt more proud of himself, and the way Hanbin's hands are fisted in his hair only makes him harder. He drops one hand to palm himself through his boxers, rocking back and forth, moaning around Hanbin's cock. Fuck, fuck, he couldn’t hold out for much longer like this.

“’M close,” comes Hanbin’s voice, strained and through gritted teeth.

Jiwon nods, and speeds up, the back of his throat nearly raw now. He hears a sudden moan as Hanbin comes, and he swallows it down like the good boy he is, not stopping even after Hanbin's spent. He pulls off eventually, his lips shiny and red.

He tugs off his boxers and climbs back on Hanbin's lap, taking Hanbin’s hand and wrapping it around Jiwon's flushed dick. “Hyung, please?” he asks, smiling, and leans in to kiss him.


End file.
